Une nouvelle vie - Réédition
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Harry termina sa sixième année à Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie, cette même année, Harry c'était battu contre Voldemort, ce fut la bataille finale, à la fin de cette guerre qui avait duré plusieurs années, tout était rentrée dans l'ordre, il y eu une grande fête mais... Pour connaître la suite, faut venir lire ! Réédition de l'original, HxH Draco/Harry CHAP 4 en Ligne !
1. Réédition - Prologue !

**Titre de la fiction : Une nouvelle vie**

**Auteur de la fiction : 'Tsuka ou Ritsuka (en somme moi)**

**Couple de la fiction : Draco-Harry**

**Nombre de chapitre : …/…**

**Perso tirée des livres ou films : Harry Potter**

**Auteur du monde Harry Potter : J.K. Rowling**

Résumer :

Harry termina sa sixième année à Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie, cette même année, Harry c'était battu contre Voldemort, ce fut la bataille finale, à la fin de cette guerre qui avait duré plusieurs années (Depuis son entrée à l'école et même à l'époque de ses parents), tout était rentrée dans l'ordre, il y eu une grande fête mais le « Survivant »lui n'y avait pas assisté pour non seulement se remettre mais aussi il voulait être seul et il fut également déçu par la traitrise de ses amis ainsi que Dumbledore.

En plus, il s'avait qu'à la fin de cette année scolaire, il devrait rentrer chez les Dursley et que plus rien ou personne ne pourrais le sauver lui.

* * *

Attention, certain personnage sont hors caractères (OOC) mais il pourrait y avoir des changements au cours de la fiction.

* * *

*Dumby : Dumberldore n'a jamais aimé Harry comme dans le livre, mais il l'a toujours été traité comme une arme, notre pas si cher directeur à « payé » Ron et Hermione pour être « ami(e) » avec le « Survivant ».

*Ron : Ronald Weasley est le soi-disant meilleur ami de Harry, il a été pour cela, mais qu'est-ce-que l'avenir peut réserver.

* Ginerva : Ginny a été payer comme son frère pour être amie avec Harry, il se peut que comme son grand frère, que tout cela change.

* 'Mione : Hermione Granger est la soi-disant meilleure amie de Harry, comme Ron, elle a été payé pour cela par le directeur mais tout comme Ron, il se peut que cela change.

La famille Malfoy :

* Lucius était un Mangemort, mais celui-ci était sous _Imperium_ mais il était avéré que ce sorcier soit en infiltration.

* Narcissa n'avait rien à voir avec les Mangemort mais pour sauver son fils, elle était prête à tout.

* Dray : Draco a été obligé de devenir un Mangemort pour ne pas que son père se fasse tuer ainsi que sa tendre mère.

* 'Ry : Harry a été utilisé comme une arme sans le savoir par Dumby même si au bout de la sixième année il l'avait compris. A la fin de cette bataille, il fut oublié par tous et se réfèrera sur lui-même.

* * *

Voilà c'est une autre version une nouvelle version d' « **Une nouvelle vie »** j'ai changé certaine chose et en plus les chapitre seront (peut-être) plus long !


	2. J'ai vaincu & Retour en Enfer !

**Premier Sort :**

**J'ai vaincu & Retour en Enfer !**

Lors de cette sixième année, Harry Potter le « Survivant » avait vaincu le Lord Noir, Vous-Savez-Qui ou pour les plus courageux Voldemort, suite à sa victoire écrasante, l'école pour sorciers était en fête mais notre Héros ne l'était pas. Après cette guerre, ses ami(e)s l'avaient laissé et il se retrouva seul. Tout était revenu à la normal, mais, lui il avait changé ou du moins il arrêtait de faire semblant. Lors des cours, il se retrouvait seul mais il travailla plus surtout en potion, lui qui était nul, il s'avérait être meilleur que Hermione Granger, ce qui avait étonné le professeur Rogue. Il y avait aussi le faite qu'il avait arrêté le Quidditch, ce choix fut facile à prendre vue qu'il n'avait plus l'intérêt ni l'envie d'y jouer. Pour ce qui est de son avenir, il avait décidé de faire un travail ou personne ne le connaîtrait comme étant le « Survivant » ou comme le « Héro » du monde sorcier. Mais malheureusement, cette sixième année était terminé et Harry n'était pas pressé de partir mais, il devait ce dépêché de faire sa valise et aller le plus vite au _Poudlard Express_ pour avoir un compartiment vide, mais avant qu'il ne passe la grande porte du château, le professeur Rogue l'interpella.

**- Monsieur Potter ! **

**- Oui professeur Rogue ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Vous aller recevoir une information confidentielle, je ne veux pas que cela se sache.** Répondit le professeur.

**- Je ne dirais rien Monsieur. **Dit le Wonder Boy curieux.

**- Voici mon adresse, Monsieur Potter ainsi que le mot de passe si vous voulez me contacter par cheminette, si vous voulez me poser des questions sur l'art subtil que sont les potions.**

**- Pourquoi me la donner professeur Rogue, les cours sont là pour ça, non** ? Redemanda Harry quelque peu chamboulé.

**- Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai remarqué que vous avez fait d'énormes efforts dans ma matière même si j'ai de gros doutes par rapport à ce retournement de situation.** Répondit le professeur de potion.

**- Je vous remercie professeur.** Dit le « Survivant ».

Après avoir soigneusement rangé le papier dans sa poche de pantalon, il salua le directeur de la maison des Serpentards et il partit en courant afin de rentrer dans un compartiment vide, lorsqu'il en trouva un, il s'y installa et attendit le départ du train.

Lorsque le train commença à partir Harry sortit un livre qu'il commença à lire, une dizaine de minute plus tard, trois Serpentards arrivèrent devant le compartiment où se trouvait notre Héro. Les trois perturbateurs étaient Draco Malfoy, Pancy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, ce fut le prince des vert et argent qui ouvra la porte et qui commença à parler.

**- Alors Potty, on est tout seul ?** Demanda Draco avec une pointe d'amusement et de sarcasme dans la voix.

**- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?** Répondit Harry par une autre question sans lâcher des yeux le livre qu'il lisait.

**- Eh bien, il n'y a plus de place nulle part.** S'incrusta Pancy dans la conversation.

**- Et alors ?** Demanda le seul Griffondor du compartiment.

**- Est-ce que nous pouvons nous installer ici ?** Demanda Blaise.

**- Pourquoi pas, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.** répondit le brun à lunettes en soupirant.

Après avoir eu leur réponse, les trois Serpentards s'installèrent, le blond et la jeune fille s'installât en face du Golden Boy quand à Blaise, il se mit à côté du « Survivant », qui repris sa lecture qu'il avait interrompu en regardant les trois élèves s'installer.

D'ailleurs, le livre qu'il lisait, traitait des métiers qu'il pouvait faire et il l'avait acheté à Pré-au-lard lors de leur dernière sortit. Le compartiment était calme quand Blaise coupa le silence brusquement en posant une question.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Hm.**

**- Ton bouquin, il parle de quoi ?**

**- Des métiers que je pourrais faire ou que je prévois de faire.**

**- Tu as prévue des choses pour ton avenir Potter ?** Demanda la douce voix avec une pointe d'ironie du prince des vert et argents.

**- J'ai plusieurs idées mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je veux faire.** Répondit Harry sans montrer son irritation.

**- Sinon, tu ne te sens pas seul maintenant que tous les Griffondors ton laissé ?** Demanda Pancy d'une toute petite voix.

**- Non, pas tellement j'ai pu me concentrer sur les cours.** Répondit Harry calmement.

**- Il est vrai que tu t'es amélioré en potion, même le professeur Rogue a été surpris.** Dit Draco.

**- Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ?** Demanda Blaise.

**- Je croyais que tu me poserais qu'une question ?** Plaisanta Potter.

**- Tu joues sur les mots Potter.** Rigola Blaise. **Pourquoi on ne s'appellerait pas par nos prénoms ?** Questionna Blaise.

**- Hm.** Dit Draco. **Je ne vois aucun inconvénient et toi Harry ?** Demanda Draco.

**- Je n'en vois pas non plus.** Répondit-il à Draco.

**- Donc Harry pour reprendre la question de Blaise, que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances ? **Demanda Pancy d'une voix douce.

**- Je ne sais pas, je vais réviser sans doute et voir si je peux devenir un Animagus, j'ai trouvé un livre dessus à Prés-au-lard, enfin, si les Dursley mit autorise bien sûr. **Soupira Harry.

**- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?** Demanda Blaise. **Ta famille moldu doit être cool non ?**

**- Pas aussi cool que tu le penses.** Répondu Harry.

**- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les moldus mais c'est qu'ils sont insupportables parfois. **Déclara Pancy.

Les deux autres vert et argent approuvèrent et Harry ajouta qu'à force de côtoyer des moldus, on s'y habituait.

On pouvait s'y habituer c'est vrai mais personnes ne savaient ce qui se passait et il valait mieux que ça reste comme ça. Deux heures plus tard, entre bavardages et grignotages, les quatre voyageurs se séparèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent de la gare, Harry partait à l'extérieur et les trois autres attendirent leurs parents.

Quand Harry fut en dehors de la gare, il avait trouvé d'un simple coup d'œil la voiture de son oncle, donc il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, de mettre sa valise dans le coffre et de monter à côté de son cousin Dudley.

Il fallait une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver chez eux, une fois qu'il sortit de la voiture avec la valise toute la famille rentrait à l'intérieur.

Après qu'Harry ait monté à l'étage pour déposer et aussi ranger ses affaires, son oncle Vernon Dursley s'introduisit dans sa chambre, il lui attrapa ses bras de tel façon qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et le plaqua contre le mur, il se mit à parler d'une voix atrocement mauvaise.

**- Je sais que tu reviens de ton école de bizarrerie mais ici, ta monstruosité est interdite mais n'oublie pas, je te laisse tes livres maudit mais ton ballais et ta baguette te seront confisqué et tu resteras auras des corvées. N'oublie pas le monstre une connerie et tu auras l'une des plus ignoble de toute les sanctions. Compris ?**

**- Oui, oncle Vernon.** Répondit Harry d'une triste voix.

Depuis qu'il était revenue dans le monde des Moldus, Harry avait retrouvé une place de soumit et pour l'instant il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible mais la semaine qui suivit ne fut pas la même chose, quand bien même il n'aurait rien fait de travers, il était constamment battu, au début c'était de simple gifle et jour après jour son oncle y allait de plus en plus fort. De plus, le soir, son oncle revenait très tard et surtout beaucoup trop bourré. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux semaine depuis qu'il était chez son oncle, il ne mangeait plus grand-chose à part un verre d'eau et du pain sec, il avait énormément maigris et il avait également perdu en force c'est pour cela que quand son oncle le battait, les contusions prenait du temps pour disparaître et pour l'instant, ses blessures n'était que bénin. Lorsque la troisième semaine commença, Harry était à un poids alarmant, ses vêtements étaient encore plus grand pour lui, ce matin-là.

Ce matin-là, la famille Dursley devait partir faire des courses et il attendit que cette famille soit partit pour pouvoir se lever, d'ailleurs, il tituba un peu puis il sortit avec des vêtements propre tout en allant en direction de la salle de bain, il retira toute ses fringues et se regarda dans le miroir, il y vit la pâleur de sa peau ainsi que sa maigreur et pour le dégoûté encore plus il y vit plusieurs cicatrices, alors abattu par son physique, il se détourna de la glace et rentra dans la salle de bain, il se sentit bien la minute ou l'eau se mit à couler sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de se détendre, les Dursley allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Après avoir fini de se laver, c'est à dire en cinq minute, il sortit de la douche et ce sécha rapidement et s'habillât.

Ensuite, il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour pouvoir prendre au moins un café noir et un morceau de pain après avoir fini son petit déjeuné, il fit la vaisselle et remonta dans sa chambre pour continuer le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire dans le train. Il n'avait fait que cela de la journée avec en prime les tâches ménagères, mais cette journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé et bien l'après-midi fut un vrai fiasco.

En effet son oncle était rentré bien plus tôt que sa femme qui était partie avec son cousin chez une de ses amies. Harry n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il n'avait donc pas su que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, il lisait toujours son livre.

Quant à l'intrus, il s'agissait de son oncle, il monta les marches à pas de loup et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son neveu discrètement pour ne pas se faire entendre, il s'en approcha, il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux, ce qui fit lâcher le livre à Harry, ensuite son oncle le jeta sur son lit et commença à arracher ses habits, il déchira la chemise de son neveu, il le retourna sur le ventre et avec sa ceinture, il le frappa laissant de grosse marque sur le corps, après avoir bien blessé le jeune sorcier, il le remit sur le dos pour lui attacher les mains au montant du lit, il retira d'un coup sec le pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Harry était effrayé par ce que son oncle était en train de faire et il se débattait.

**- Oncle Vernon, que…** **! **Ordonna Harry d'une voix sanglotant et en se débâtant.

**- Arrête de te débattre ! **Cria la grosse baleine, mais Harry continua de se débattre. **Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de bouger.**

**- Non, je t'en prie oncle Vernon arrête ! **Cria le « Survivant » en sanglotant

**- Tu crois que je vais t'écouter ?** Demanda Vernon d'un ton ironique et sans attendre de réponse il continua dans sa lancé. **Il faut que tu payes, pour tout, même ta propre naissance, tout ce qui se passe est de ta faute donc il est logique que tu en payes le prix.** Termina son Oncle d'une voix ténébreuse.

**- Non, je t'en prie oncle Vernon !**

Harry ne pouvait rien faire, son oncle était d'une, plus imposant que lui, de deux, il était attaché et de trois, son oncle avait raison sur toute la ligne, tout était de sa faute et il devait payer pour tout, pour la mort de ses parents, pour la guerre, pour la mort de son parrain, c'est avec des penser comme cela qu'il sombrait dans la tristesse, comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait arrêté de se débattre, il allait ce faire violer par son oncle et il ne ferait ou ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son bourreau de commettre son forfait.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées, au moment où il sentit les doigts de son agresseur à l'intérieur de son corps plus précisément dans son intimité, cela lui fit tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait des coupures avec une lame de couteau, cette petite activité faite par son violeur dura cinq minutes environ puis « l'oncle » retira ses doigts et il le pénétra de son membre, cet acte donna envie de vomir à Harry mais il devait se retenir et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes entre les vas et viens et les gémissement de plaisir de son agresseur ainsi que les cris de douleurs de sa victime, le violeur jouit puis il sortit de la chambre d'Harry qui était dans un état pitoyable, Harry était resté nu sur le lit toujours attaché et blessé.

Depuis ce jour-là, soir après soir, Harry subissait viole sur violé et de plus en plus brutalement mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire à part subir étant toujours attaché aux barreaux de son lit. Quand un jour, après que son violeur soit « passé » en oubliant de rattacher sa victime, Harry avait eu pendant quelques minutes son envie de liberté s'était ravivé et dans un dernier état de conscience, il se dirigeât vers la cage de sa chouette qu'il ouvra d'un tour de main (Sans magie, bien sûr !), puis difficilement en il se dirigeât vert la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit aussi et avant que son oncle ne revienne se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de le rattacher mais avant, il demanda en un souffle à sa seul amie.

**- Hedwige va trouver le professeur Rogue. **Avant qu'il ne se remette à crier pendant que son oncle le battait à nouveau.

**En coulisse !**

**Tsuka : Yo tout le monde, voilà le chapitre de Nouvelle Vie je sais il commence à en baver notre petit Gryffi international.**

**Le Griffy international : En Baver dis-tu ?**

**Tsuka : Oui, pourquoi mon p'tit 'Ry-chan ?**

**Ry-chan : Je n'en bave pas là c'est pire.**

**Tsuka : Mais non tu aggraves tout toi ?**

**? : C'est sûr, j'ai toujours su que Mr Potter avait toujours eu un air Mélodramatique.**

**Ry-chan : Sev va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Sev : C'est Professeur Rogue lorsqu'il y a des lecteurs et des auteurs Mr Potter.**

**Tsuka : C'est partit pour un tour, voilà qui se remette à se chamailler. Bon moi je vous souhaite une bonne fin de lecture en espérant que ce chapitre un peu morbide vous ai plu. **Dis-je avec un grand sourire qui va jusqu'aux oreilles. **J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre. **Dis-je en m'inclinant.

**Ps : Je sais mais refais le chapitre car il ne me plaisait plus trop, sachant que ceux qui ont déjà mis une review à ce chapitre SVP envoyé moi par MP si le premier Chapitre vous plait !**


	3. Je n'étais pas aimé & j'ai été sauvé !

Résumé du chapitre 1  
  
**Lors de sa sixième année, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Après cet évènement la vie reprit un cours normal sauf pour notre Héros qui changea, il était devenu solitaire. En plus de cette nouvelle compagne qu'est la solitude, il devenait plus attentif et bien sûr cela ne passait pas inaperçu du professeur des potions Rogue qui lui donna son adresse pour que celui-ci puisse lui demander des explications pour les potions de l'année prochaine. À la fin de cette année Harry devait retourner chez son oncle et sa tante et pourtant cela ne sera pas de tout repos surtout qu'il se fera battre et violer par son oncle.**

_« Quand un jour, après que son violeur soit « passé » en oubliant de rattacher sa victime, Harry avait eu pendant quelques minutes son envie de liberté s'était ravivé et dans un dernier état de conscience, il se dirigeât vers la cage de sa chouette qu'il ouvra d'un tour de main (Sans magie, bien sûr !), puis difficilement en il se dirigeât vert la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit aussi et avant que son oncle ne revienne se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de le rattacher mais avant, il demanda en un souffle à sa seul amie._

_- Hedwige va trouver le professeur Rogue. Avant qu'il ne se remette à crier pendant que son oncle le battait à nouveau. »_

* * *

Deuxième Sort  
Moi qui n'étais pas aimé, j'ai été sauvé Chez les Dursley

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Harry avait libéré sa chouette sans que son oncle ne sens aperçoive, il l'avait fait pour qu'elle aille demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, ce n'était pas de sa faute ce dit-il, car c'était la première fois qu'elle se dirigeait vers la demeure de son professeur de potions, c'est pour cela qu'il attendit son retour avec impatience non feinte.

Alors que les jours défilait lentement, plus le « Survivant » perdait l'espoir de sortir un jour de cette chambre qui lui servait de prison. Le pire dans toute cela, c'était que son oncle avait continué ses forfaits, les viols étaient toujours brutal, surtout quand sa tante Pétunia et Dudley son cousin n'étaient pas là, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, ils étaient partis faire des courses pour la semaine.

Son oncle avait donné à sa femme l'excuse de rester ici pour soi-disant garder un œil sur lui mais dès que la voiture ne fut plus en vue, Vernon avait monté les escaliers et il est entré dans la dite « chambre ». Alors qu'Harry entendit son oncle monter les marches, il voulut ce levé mais il était encore attaché aux barreaux de son « lit », voyant cela, son oncle l'avait battu, puis il le retourna d'une certaine manière à ce qu'il ait le ventre sur le matelas pour le violer à nouveau, il se souvenait que la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, il l'avait légèrement préparer, mais maintenant, il ne le fit plus ce qui le fit souffrir d'avantage, son bourreau avait déjà retirer ses vêtements, il attrapa ses hanches et s'enfonça brutalement en lui sans plus de cérémonie, il entama de rapide vas et viens qui étaient également brutaux.

Pendant toute cette période de violence, Harry n'arrivait plus à crier sa douleur, sa voix était presque brisée à cause de ses précédants hurlements, mais il continua à s'agiter jusqu'à ce que son oncle se vide et se retire de son intimité, son oncle remonta son pantalon et s'en alla comme les autres fois qu'il venait de commettre son forfait.

Harry avait réussi après plusieurs reprise à se détacher, puis il essaya de se lever de son lit sans succès, dès qu'il posa son pied à terre et qu'il se leva, il s'écroula à terre ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il tira les draps sali par son sang et la semence de son on..., non il ne pouvait plus le qualifier d'oncle mais de ce « monstre », après avoir retiré les draps, il se retourna vers le placard, et essaya de se relever et au bout du troisième essai, il réussit il alla en en direction du placard pour mettre de nouveaux draps ainsi qu'une couette pour faire son lit et se coucher sans manger, depuis le moment où il a été victime de son premier viole par ce « moldu », il ne pouvait plus rien avaler à part de l'eau pour ce réhydrater, depuis tout ce temps, ou il avait libérer sa chouette, il répéta en une longue litanie.

**- Je t'en…, Hed…wige, je t'e-en supplie… ne m'aban…donne pas toi… aussi… trouve le profes…seur Rogue et ramène le ici, ou n'importe qui mais… ne me laisse pas ici… tout… seul.** Dit Harry avec une voix basse et roque des cris qu'il avait poussés depuis de nombreuses semaines.

**Chez notre grand Maître des Potion le grand Severus Rogue**

Le professeur de potion n'était pas seul chez lui en ce jour radieux, la famille Malfoy qui était un peu comme sa famille était ici également. Severus parlait avec celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, Lucius, de tout et de rien quand à Narcissa la femme de Lucius, elle était accouder à la fenêtre avec son fils qui était à côté d'elle, Draco avait ouvert la fenêtre pour avoir un léger courant d'air, il était le seul enfant de la pièce et était tellement bien **(il fait le lézard)** avec cette légère brise, il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux en profiter et il ne vit donc pas une chouette blanche tâcher de rouge qui volait à tire d'aile en direction de chez son parrain, la chouette en question n'ayant pas eu le temps de ralentir s'écrasa sur la face du prince des Serpentards, quant au concerner il se retourna vers ses parents, Narcissa regarda son fils avec les yeux grands ouvert et une main sur la bouche pour se retenir de rire juste à temps, elle se plaça devant lui et prit la chouette dans ses bras doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer quand soudain, le professeur Rogue se leva tout en disant.

**- C'est la chouette de Potter ?**  
**- Depuis quand la chouette de Potter sait où tu habites parrain ?** interrogea Draco.  
**- Eh bien depuis aujourd'hui vu que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient, de plus je lui avais donné mes coordonné au cas où il aurait voulus avoir des explications sur les potions que vous verrez en septième année.** Expliqua son parrain.  
**- Mais dit moi Sev, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Potter.**  
**- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas Lucius, mais ce gosse ressemble trop à James, son père. ****  
****- Nous savons que tu n'as pas de bon souvenir de lui.** Déclara Narcissa.  
**- Dis-moi Narcissa, la chouette de Potter a-t-elle une lettre ?** Demanda le professeur Rogue était perturbé par l'arrivé très turbulente du volatile blanc.  
**- Non elle n'en a pas.** Répondit Narcissa d'un ton calme  
**- Mère, elle à quelques plumes en sang, il a dû arriver quelque chose à Potter. ****  
****- Je vais aller voir ce qui s'est passé, je vous laisse la maison. **Décréta le professeur Rogue.  
**- Tu n'iras pas seul, je viens avec toi Sev, qui c'est ce qui a pu et pourrait ce passé une fois là-bas.** Se manifesta Lucius.  
**- Soyez prudent.** Dit Narcissa.

**- A tout l'heure papa, parrain.** Dit Draco

**Devant Chez l'effroyable maison des Dursley**

Lucius et Severus avait transplané devant le 4 Priver Drive par portoloin, ils arrivaient juste devant la maison de la famille Dursley, heureusement pour eux, il faisait nuit noire et personnes ne l'ai avait vue. (Encore heureux, manquerai plus qu'il se fasse repérer).

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement de la maison et l'un d'eux frappa à la porte d'entrer et ce fut (comme par hasard) le père Dursley qui alla ouvrir la porte et après l'avoir ouvert, il vit deux inconnus tout de noir vêtu l'un était blond et l'autre avait des cheveux noir (Vous aurez deviné, c'est Lucius et Sererus), Vernon ne savait plus quoi penser, c'est alors que le professeur des potions le devança et prit donc la parole avec une voix bien meurtrière.

**- Où se trouve Harry Potter ? ****  
****- Je ne connais pas d'Harry Potter. Dégagez de ma maison. **Dit-il de sa grosse voix de balène.**  
****- Nous ne repartirons pas sans Monsieur Potter. Alors avant que je ne me fâche dites-moi où il se trouve.** Menaça Monsieur Malfoy en sortant ça baguette.  
**- Je vous le répète il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter ici.** Répéta l'homme gras.  
**- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demanda Lucius qui était inquiet car son meilleur ami était comme ailleurs.  
**- Il est ici, je le sens, je sens sa magie mais elle est vraiment très faible.** Répondit l'ex-espion à l'ex-Mangemort blond. **Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus me mentir vous aller me dire où il se trouve exactement.** Demanda-t-il à l'oncle du « Survivant » tout en ayant une voix grave et sévère. Comme si le maître des potions allait le torturer. (Oui, pour moi Severus Rogue est un détecteur de magie)

L'oncle d'Harry commença à avoir peur, très peur et il leur dit où se trouve Harry à l'heure actuelle, c'est-à-dire dans sa chambre au premier étage. Il les laissa rentrer sans plus opposé de résistance puis il alla se caché dans la cuisine (c'est Schmit Rosie: XD), Lucius et Severus couraient vers la chambre du Héros mais lorsqu'ils rentraient dans la pièce, il n'y avait personne et la fenêtre était grande ouverte, mais où était passé Harry Potter (Cela me fait penser à « Where is Charlie ? »), il avait disparu.

**10 minutes avant l'apparition de Sev et Lucius**   


Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Harry dormait et il se fit réveillé par du bruit à l'extérieur, il entendit son bourreau allé vers la porte d'entrée et il entendit deux autre personne parler et menacer son ex-oncle (si on peut dire ça), il commença donc à paniquer et il s'habilla rapidement il mit une chemise, un boxer et son pantalon (oui il dormait nu), il ouvrit la fenêtre, il regarda à l'extérieur et vit que ce n'était pas trop haut et qu'il pouvait sauter du première étage et c'est ce qu'il fit, il s'était foulé légèrement la cheville et ne pensant pas à la douleur aillant eu pire, il commença à courir en direction de la forêt de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il enjamba la dite barrière et pénétra à l'intérieur de la forêt, il courut pendant plusieurs minutes quand tout d'un coup il commença à pleuvoir et c'est à ce même moment qu'il trouva une grotte, il s'y posa et se calla contre la roche lisse et il s'endormit à nouveaux.

**Retour au présent dans la chambre d'Harry**   


Lucius et Severus était pour ainsi dire inquiet et même très inquiet, il n'y avait aucune trace du fils de leur meilleur ennemi et il y avait du sang partout dans la chambre, les deux hommes en noir (Men in Black) se demandèrent comment il avait pu s'enfuir tout en ayant perdu une énorme quantité de sang. Lucius s'avança près de la fenêtre et il remarqua qu'il y avait des traces de sang par terre et il regarda au loin là où il y avait une forêt.

**- La forêt.** Fit remarquer Lucius comme un murmure.  
**- Quoi ?** Demanda le professeur de potion  
**- Il a surement dû aller dans la forêt.** Répéta Monsieur Malfoy.  
**- Mais pourquoi ?** Se demanda le professeur Rogue.  
**- A ton avis Sev. ****  
****- Pour se cacher.** Comprit le Maître des Potions.** Allons-y Luc.**Et comme un accord, les deux sorciers sortirent par la fenêtre et se mit à courir sous la pluie fine ils enjambèrent la clôture tout en rentrant dans la forêt, c'est alors que Severus c'était arrêté d'un coup tout en essayant de capter des flux de magies. Puis quand il trouva ce fameux flux, il cria tout à Lucius. (Rogue GPS en marche)**- IL EST DANS LA GROTTE. ****  
****- Allons-y.** Dit Lucius rassuré.

C'est légèrement rassurer que les deux ex-Mangemort se dirigèrent vers la grotte où le jeune homme s'était réfugier, mais lorsque qu'ils virent Harry semi-allonger avec des marques sur tout corps, tout doucement dans leurs esprits, la colère prit la place du soulagement, c'est alors que Lucius s'approcha de Potter et il mit son premier bras sous les genoux et l'autre au niveau des épaules et il constat qu'il était très léger et même trop léger pour l'âge qu'avait le « Survivant ».

**- Severus, le jeune Potter est trop maigre, il a perdu trop de poids et à de nombreuses blessures aussi il faut rentrer chez toi au plus vite. ****  
****- … ****  
****- Severus ? ****  
****- …**  
**- SEVERUS ROGUE !** Hurla Lucius  
**- Je t'ai entendu Lucius, pas la peine d'hurler. Je ne suis pas sourd ! Allons-y.**

Severus réutilisa le portoloin qui le ramena lui, Lucius et l'inconscient directement chez lui. Ils firent une entrée tellement fracassante dans le salon que Narcissa et son fils se levèrent d'un coup, puis ils virent le jeune brun dans les bras de Lucius.

**- Narcissa appel notre Médicomage et en vitesse. **Ordonna-t-il à sa femme.  
**- J'y vais de suite chéri.** Mais avant de partir par cheminette pour retourner chez eux, elle l'embrassa.  
**- Severus où puis-je le poser ? ****  
****- Dans la chambre d'ami.** Répondit le Maître des Potions.

Après avoir eu la réponse de son meilleur ami/frère, il monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre d'ami, il entra dans la pièce et déposa Harry sur le lit. Alors que le père de Draco allait s'assoir, son fils entra dans la pièce et dit à son père d'aller en bas et de se reposer et qu'il allait rester auprès de Potter jusqu'à ce que la Médicomage de la famille arrive et c'est ce que le père fit, Draco s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'inconscient et commença à lui parler même s'il ne l'entendait pas.

**- P**** ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé, Potter, pour que tu sois dans cet état ? C'est même pire que lorsque tu as vaincu Voldemort. **(Faut faire attention au langage quand même)

**Au même moment dans le salon**

Le mari de Narcissa était descendu pour se diriger au salon, il s'était installer sur l'un des fauteuils puis il discuta avec le parrain de son fils tout en émettant des hypothèses sur ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Quand soudain Narcissa arriva avec le « docteur » de la famille.

**- Bonjour Talia, je vous remercie d'être arrivée aussi vite**. Dit Lucius soulagé de voir la jeune femme.

Talia était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années (25 ans pour être exacte), ses cheveux sont court un peu en bataille, des yeux en amande brun chocolat, un nez fin, une bouche légèrement charnue, sa peau est allé, elle portait une robe de médecin avec un chemisier violet avec une jupe noir et des bottes de la même couleur.

Avant qu'elle ne s'occupe des affaires médicales de la famille Malfoy, c'était son père qui s'en occupait avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, vous aussi Monsieur Rogue, où se trouve mon futur patient ? ****  
****- Votre futur patient est dans la chambre d'ami au premier étage je vais vous y conduire.** Intervient le Maître de la maison. (Et non il n'est pas que Maître des Potions)  
**- Très bien, je vous suis. **

Ils montèrent tous et se dirigeaient en direction de la chambre du malade, Lucius ouvrit la porte de la chambre en laissant la Médicomage passé.

**- Mais c'est Harry Potter,… pas besoins d'en rajouter,… je vais l'examiné. ****  
****- Je vous remercie, Talia.** Dit rassurer Lucius  
**- Pouvez-vous sortir je vous prie ?** Demanada Talia  
**- Bien sûr, Draco vient, laissons Talia faire son travail.** Dit Narcissa à son fils.  
**- Oui mère. **

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, ce fut Draco qui sortit le dernier non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormit puis il ferma la porte et tout le monde descendirent dans le séjour et en attendant les résultats Severus demanda à son elfe de maison Migala (J'ai enfin trouvé un nom) de préparer du thé relaxant pour tout le monde.

Pendant que tout le monde était tranquillement en train de boire du thé, Talia, elle était toujours dans la chambre d'ami, elle commença à déshabiller son patient pour avoir un diagnostic vraiment fiable, elle retira d'abord sa chemise et elle vit toute les blessures et cicatrice qu'il avait cumuler à travers les années, puis elle passa à son pantalon et c'est là qu'elle vit du sang séché entre ces cuisses.

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa blouse et grâce à un sort de diagnostic, elle scanna le corps d'Harry en passant sa baguette au-dessus de son corps, elle passa à plusieurs reprise et une fois fini un parchemin se matérialisa dans sa main, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, bien qu'elle est déjà vue des symptômes plus ou moins graves, Harry lui les accumulaient. Sur le parchemin, il y avait :

_**Parchemin diagnostic**_

_«__ Symptômes__ : _

_Carence nutritive : Sévère. / Dernier vrais repas il y a environ 15 jours, 3semaines \_

_Blessures : Internes & Externes. / Battu avec violence & Sévices sexuelle non-désirer \_

_Poids : Alarmant_

_Fièvre : Forte_

_Déshydratation : Légère._

_Autre__ : _

_Restriction sur sa Magique : depuis son plus ses 3 ans._

_Restriction sur ses yeux : Depuis ses 15 mois._

_Blessures dues par les créatures magiques : Morsure d'un Basilique à 12 ans_

_Blessures Magiques : Doloris, Crucio et Imperium à 16 ans. »_

_**Fin du Parchemin**_

Elle regarda le parchemin, elle vit qu'il avait une carence nutritive et alimentaire sévères, ce qui équivaut à une perte de poids alarmante, il avait aussi plusieurs blessures internes et externes, à cause de cela il y avait une fièvre assez forte qui pointait le bout de son nez, il était également déshydraté mais c'était léger, il devait réussir à avoir quelque chose à boire.

Elle savait que le pire était le fait qu'il s'était fait violer et ce à plusieurs reprise et elle savait que ces blessures-là ne pouvait être guéris qu'avec le temps mais si il avait quelqu'un à ces côtés, il pourrait le surmonter.

Lorsqu'elle continua de lire le parchemin, elle tiqua sur la note « Restriction sur sa Magie » et ce depuis ses 3 ans c'est l'âge ou les jeunes enfants commençaient à faire de la magie accidentelle et donc elle soupçonna qu'un certain sorcier avait mis ces restrictions sur la magie du jeune blessé mais elle remarqua que cette restriction n'était pas que sur la magie de l'enfant mais aussi sur sa vue, cet homme quel qu'il soit avait fait en sorte de l'affaiblir du point de vue magique et physique et ce depuis le plus jeune âge de la victime et si elle avait vu juste, alors la puissance de l'enfant n'était pas à son paroxysme lors de son affrontement avec le Lord Noir.

Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé son examen, elle rhabilla le jeune brun de sa chemise, le laissant en boxer et elle descendit les marches pour aller en direction du salon et en entrant dans la pièce principale, Narciassa se leva et s'approcha d'elle et demanda nerveusement à la « doctoresse ».

**- Alors, comment va-t-il ? **  
**- Vous devez savoir, que j'en ai vue des cas mais lui, c'est vraiment extrême, même si ce n'est pas mortel, le pire c'est que certaine blessure ne pourrons être guéris qu'avec le temps.** Dit la « Doctoresse » d'une voix basse.  
**- À part cela ?** Demanda Draco nerveux de savoir son meilleur ennemi dans cet état de faiblesse.  
**- Pour répondre à votre question, il a une sévère carence nutritive avec une légère déshydratation ce qui explique la perte de poids, il a aussi de la fièvre, il a également des blessures externe, ce qui équivaut aux cicatrices qu'il a sur tout le corps et il a également des blessures internes….** Elle ne put finir sa phrase car celle-ci montrait la gravité de la situation de son patient.  
**- J'ai l'impression Madame Talia que vous faites exprès de ne pas tout nous dire je me trompe ?** Demanda Severus.  
**- Vous avez raison, dites-moi qu'elle est votre relation avec le jeune Harry Potter ?** Demanda Talia.  
**- Que ce soit moi ou la famille Malfoy, nous n'avons pas de bonne relation avec Monsieur Potter. Est-ce grave pour que vous nous posiez la question ? **Répliqua Severus.  
**- Pour vous je ne sais pas mais pour lui oui.** Répondit Talia avec sérieux.  
**- Père, Mère, je ne vous l'ai pas dit que dans le train, il n'y avait plus de place et nous avons dû se mettre avec Pancy et Blaise dans le même compartiment qu'Harry qui était seul et nous avons discuté et nous nous ne sommes même pas entre tué enfin j'ai juste été un peu ironique avant de lui demander si nous pouvions nous installer avec lui.** Fini-t-il par dire  
**- Continue Draco.** Fit son parrain intéressé par ce retournement de situation.  
**- Il n'y a rien de plus parrain, même vous vous avez remarquez qu'il avait changé depuis la guerre. ****  
****- C'est vrai ?** Demanda Lucius à son fils sur le coup curieux.  
**- Et bien déjà, les Griffondors l'ont complètement oublié, je crois que tout cela était une mise en scène par le vieux citronné et je crois… non j'en suis sûr qu'il l'a compris, puis il était devenue de plus en plus assidue et il allait souvent à la bibliothèque et il a même fait des progrès en potion. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, avec mes amis ont avait l'impression qu'il s'isolait des autres et plus le temps passait et c'était de pire en pire, en plus il a arrêté le **Quidditch. Termina Draco.  
**- Il faut que nous sachions Talia, Qu'a Harry exactement ? **Supplia Narcissa.  
**- Je ne peux rien vous dire c'est à lui de voir s'il peut vous faire confiance ou pas.** Déclara Talia. **Je vais vous donner les potions qu'il faudra lui donner pour les deux voir trois prochaines semaines : Il lui faudra une potion contre la fièvre, il faudra lui en donner deux cuillères toute les trois heures, une potion sanguine par jour, une potion de soins aux lésions internes et une autres externes tous les deux jours et une potion de nuit sans rêve à donner lorsqu'il aura un sommeil agiter.** Dit Talia. **Je donne la liste à qui ?** Demanda-t-elle.  
**- Je vais la prendre, en plus je suis un Maître des Potions, donc je pourrais faire certaines d'entre elles.** Fit le parrain de Draco.  
**- On pourra lui rendre visite quand ?** Demanda Draco à la « Doctoresse ».  
**- Demain, mais avant je vais avoir besoin d'un pyjama. Vous avez ça Monsieur Rogue ?**  
**- Bien sûr il y en a dans la chambre d'ami dans l'armoire. ****  
****- Je vais aller le laver et le lui mettre. ****  
****- Je vais aller changer les draps.** Dit la femme de Lucius.

Sans un mot de plus les deux seules femmes de cette maison retournèrent dans la chambre de la victime, une fois dans la chambre, la Magicomage grâce à un sort de lévitation, envoya Harry dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette pendant ce temps, elle avait demandé à Narcissa de lui donner un pyjama pour le jeune inconscient et c'est ce qu'elle fit puis elle le déposa sur le lavabo et retourna dans la chambre.  
Une fois seule, Talia enleva la chemise ouverte de son patient et vue tous le sang séché dans son dos, avant d'enlever le boxer, elle laissa Harry léviter et ouvrit le robinet pour que l'eau tiède puisse couler, elle rajouta d'en le bain une potion anti-douleur et aux légères senteurs de forêt qui avait le don d'apaiser et de détendre le corps et avec tout le professionnalisme qu'elle posséda, elle fit par magie retirer son boxer et le mit dans l'eau, elle prix un gant et lava le dos avec légèreté pour ne pas blesser son dos plus qu'il ne l'était, elle nettoya entre ces cuisses, par la suite elle vida la baignoire pleine de sang et la remplie de nouveau, elle finit par lui laver les cheveux une fois chose faite, elle utilisa un sort de séchage et le mit un boxer propre et le bas de pyjama, alors qu'elle le fit lévité pour aller chercher dans la pharmacie des bandages, Narcissa était entrée sans frapper et elle vit avec horreur le dos de Harry, elle vit toute les plaies et cela lui fit affreusement de peine de plus il y en avait deux beaucoup plus nette et épaisse qui barre son dos comme une croix ou un qui allait d'une épaule jusqu'à la hanche et pareil de l'autre côté, c'est en voyant cela qu'elle dit d'une voix tremblante.

**- Je crois que je vais vou-vous laisser finir tou-toute seule Talia. ****  
****- Vous pouvez aller en bas Madame Malfoy, j'ai bientôt fini avec lui. J'ai plus qu'à le mettre au lit. **Dit la « Doctoresse » en finissant de mettre le bandage et de mettre la chemise.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Narcissa descendit et que la Magicomage mit Harry dans le lit d'ami.

**De retour dans le salon**   


Narcissa descendit au salon comme lui avait dit Talia pour ne pas rester sous le choc de l'état du dos d'Harry et elle alla s'assoir, malheureusement, toutes personnes dans la pièce avaient remarqué le tain plus que blanc de cette femme et comme aucuns adultes ne voulaient demander quoi que ce soit c'est Draco qui se jeta à l'eau.  
**  
****- Vous allez bien mère ? On a l'impression que vous avez vu un fantôme. ****  
****- Lorsque j'avais fini de faire le lit pour Harry, je sais que j'aurais dû frapper mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai ouvert la porte et à ce moment-là, Talia allait chercher des bandages et j'ai vu son dos.**  
**- Qu'as-tu vu ?** Demanda son mari.  
**- Il avait plusieurs plaies mais il en avait deux plus profondément marqué, elles barraient son dos comme un « X », elles étaient encore bien rouge, cela signifie que ça a été fait ressèment, c'était vraiment douloureux à voir.**  
**- Que comptes-tu faire Severus ? Si tu veux nous pouvons le prendre chez nous.** Dit Lucius.  
**- Non, cela ira, je vais le garder ici.**  
**- Mais parrain, une semaine avant la rentrée vous devez aller à Poudlard non ? ****  
****- C'est exacte pourriez-vous le garder à ce moment-là ?** Demanda Severus.  
**- Aucun problème pour nous Severus et tu le sais.** Accepta le mari de Narcissa. Au même moment la Médicomage était redescendue.  
**- Au faite Talia ? ****  
****- Oui Monsieur Rogue ? ****  
****- Dois-je lui changer ses pansements** **tous les jours ? ****  
****- Oui, ce serait plus hygiénique pour lui. ****  
****- Merci bien. ****  
****- Je reviendrais lorsqu'il sera dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy. **Passez une bonne journée.  
**- Au revoir.** Dirent ensemble la famille Malfoy ainsi que le professeur Rogue.

Et ce fut pareil avec la famille Malfoy, ils rentrèrent chez eux également sans pour autant oublier de venir régulièrement voir Harry qui dormait maintenant et en toute sécurité.

* * *

**En coulisse !**

**Tsuka : Hello tout le monde revoilà le chapitre 2 ouff enfin réécrit, j'ai cru que je ne serais pas satisfaite encore mais encore mais c'est bon j'y touche plus !**

**Ryry : Et bien j'espère j'en ai marre.**

**? : Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ?**

**Ryry : Mais Dray, j'ai l'air d'un moins que rien et je suis faible en plus !**

**Tsuka : Oui mais tu seras plus fort plus tard c'est un bien pour un mal !**

**Dray : Tsuka à raison et après tu auras beaucoup de bien ! **_Regarde Harry avec perversion !_

**Tsuka : Je ne pensais pas à ce bien là moi. **_Dray attrapa Harry en sac à patte et il le conduit dans une pièce à part et il referma la porte en la verouillant mais ce c** n'a pas mis de sort d'insonorisation._**Pendant que Dray pervertisse notre p'tit Ryry je vous demanderais de bien mettre une p'tite review ou pour ceux qu'il l'on déjà fait et bien un MP ferait aussi plaisir.**

**Ryry : Tsuka ! Je ne… suis pas… petit ! Ah oui Dray continu !**

**Tsuka : Ok bon bas à une prochaine fois !**

**Rosie: ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils reviennent ils vont rester dans leur chambre. **Rigole**. Enfin peut être que Rogue les fera sortir ? **

**Sev: c'est monsieur Mademoiselle Rodwell.**

**Rosie: mais oui mais oui... **part dans sa chambre lire un HPLV**.**

**Tsuka : Mais oui mais oui l'école est fini ! **Dis-je en chantonnant !


	4. Réveille, prof qui veille & fin des vacs

Résumé du chapitre 2

_**« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Harry était chez son oncle, qui le battait et le violait à plusieurs reprise et cela ne cessait pas, pour pouvoir s'échapper de cette « maison », il libéra Hedwige sa chouette pour qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide. Pendant ce temps, Rogue était chez lui en compagnie de la famille Malfoy et ce fut ce jour-là que la chouette de Potter arriva chez le maître des potions et qu'ils comprirent qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide, c'est ce que le professeur Rogue et le père Malfoy feront. Une fois cela fait, Talia la Médicomage de la famille Malfoy examina Harry et du lui fournir les potions qui l'aiderai à guérir mais le pire sera les blessures psychologiques qui prendront du temps mais toute les personnes qui ont vu l'état du « Survivant » essayeront du mieux qu'ils pourront de veiller sur lui. »**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Je me réveille, mon prof veille & fin de vacances chez Malfoy.**

Deux jours, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Harry dormait à point fermé sans s'être réveillé une seule fois, aidé de son elfe de maison Migala, le professeur Rogue changeait tous les jours les bandages, il le lavait, le changeait, il veillait sur son bien-être, le professeur le regarda quelque instant et alla à sa bibliothèque personnelle chercher un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant le réveille du Golden Boy. Après avoir trouvé le livre qu'il voulait, il retourna dans la chambre et tout en lisant, il veilla sur l'endormit. Une heure après avoir commencé le livre, Harry commença à s'agiter c'était un signal comme quoi il allait bientôt réveiller, il utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez les Malfoy et les prévenir de son réveil imminent et c'est en compagnie de toute la famille ainsi que de Talia, qui était toujours présente chez les Malfoy, qu'ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Harry et tout le monde s'installa. Narcissa était assise sur le lit du côté gauche en train de caresser les cheveux de l'inconscient tout en lui disant tendrement de se réveiller, Draco lui était du côté droit tout en lui tenant la main, Talia était au pied du lit et elle attendait qu'il se réveille et quant à Lucius et Severus, ils attendirent dans le salon avec un thé à la main. Narcissa était très fatigué et cela se voyait, Talia lui suggéra de descendre et de prendre une tasse thé au jasmin **(Moi : C'est bon en plus)** pour ce relaxer.

Elle sortit est descendit pour rejoindre son mari et le maître des potions. Pendant ce temps, Talia fit un examen pour savoir s'il y avait autre chose mais rien de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une chose qu'elle avait oublié de dire aux Malfoy et au professeur Rogue, mais Draco qui était resté avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Qu'y a-t-il Talia ?** Demanda Draco inquiet.

**- J'avais oublié de vous dire une information sur son état mais je le dirais quand tout le monde sera là.** Répondit Talia pour calmer le prince des Serpentards.

**- Ce n'est pas grave ?**

**- Non, rien de grave.**

**- Dites, cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez pour nous en tant que Médicomage ?** Demanda Draco à Talia.

**- Depuis votre naissance.** Répondit Talia. **Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Vous savez, je sais que mes parents ne vous l'on pas dit mais vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez nous tutoyer.** Répondit Draco d'un air assez timide**. ****(Moi : Moi, je n'ai jamais vu Draco timide sinon ça se saurait.) (Rosie : Perso moi non plus et je crois qu'il ne sera timide que dans nos esprits de folle.)**

**- Je vais y réfléchir Monsieur Malfoy Jr.** Dit Talia.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis ils détournèrent le regard vers l'inconscient qui recommençait à s'agitait et tout doucement, il commença à ouvrir les yeux et Draco se mit devant le champ de vision et lui dit doucement.

**- Tout va bien Harry, tu es chez le professeur Rogue, tu es en sécurité désormais plus personnes ne te fera du mal.**

**- Monsieur Potter, je suis le Médicomage de la famille Malfoy, Talia Minare, je vous ai soigné à la demande de Monsieur Malfoy et de Monsieur Rogue, vous comprenez ? **Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme brun.

**- Ou…oui**. Dit-il d'une voix cassé, sifflante en un murmure et pour calmé la douleur de sa gorge, Talia lui donna un verre d'eau et le fit boire doucement.

**- Tu es totalement guérit, mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour ta voix, tes cordes vocales sont trop atteint et ce serait dangereux de t'opérer.** Dit Talia au convalescent.

**- Je... comp..rends.** Répondit-il toujours d'une voix rauque.

**- Je vais aller dire à votre père et votre parrain que Monsieur Potter est réveillé.** Dit-la

Médicomage. **Puis-je vous confier mon patient ?** Demanda le « Doctoresse » à Draco.

**- Bien sûr, faites donc.** Répondit le concerné.

Draco vit Talia sortir de la chambre tout en refermant derrière elle, il regarda quelques secondes la porte et se tourna vers Harry.

**- Mer…ci.**

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry, c'est plutôt mon parrain et mon père qu'il faut remercier.**

**- Ce...n'...est plus... Potter ?** Demanda Harry

**- Non, depuis le voyage en train ce n'est plus Potter mais Harry. Maintenant repose toi un peu et arrête de parler.** Dit Draco.

Ce fut la fin de la conversation entre les ex-ennemis car le reste de la famille Malfoy, le Maître des Potions ainsi que la Médicomage étaient rentrés dans la chambre du jeune convalescent, ce fut le professeur Rogue qui lança la conversation.

**- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Potter ?**

**- Ça... peut aller.** Répondit le Golden Boy, d'une voix lasse et fatigué. **Je... voulais vous...remercier Professeur.** Dit soudainement Harry.

**- Ce n'est rien. **Dit le sévère professeur. **J'espère vous voir sur pied très vite.** Déclara sincèrement Severus.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement, même s'il est assez retissent à retourner à Poudlard, il savait qu'il serait obligé d'y aller. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la mère de Draco.

**- Puis-je t'appeler Harry ?** Demanda Madame Malfoy.

**- Oui.** Répondit simplement Harry.

**- Je voulais te prévenir que nous passerons de temps en temps pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais une semaine avant la rentrée, il faudra que tu viennes chez nous car le professeur Rogue doit se rendre à Poudlard pour préparer les prochains cours.** Déclara Madame Malfoy née Black.

**- En plus tu verras sûrement Blaise et Pansy, ils seront ravis de te revoir. **Intervins Draco dans la conversation.

**- Je...ne veux...pas vous...déranger.** Dit le « Survivant ».

**- Tu ne nous dérangeras pas et Sev' est d'accord pour qu'on te garde.**

**- J'avais oublié de vous dire quelque chose.** Intervient la Médicomage.

**- Qu'avez-vous donc omit ?** Demanda Monsieur Malfoy Sr.

**- J'ai remarqué que des sorts réduisaient sa magie et un autre qui réduisait ça vue.**

**- Que devons-nous faire pour les briser et récupérer ça vue ?**

**- C'est simple, d'abord vous devriez aller chez Gringotts pour qu'il puisse récupérer le Titre de « Lord Potter ». Lorsqu'il aura récupéré la bague qui le désigne comme tel, l'anneau le protégera et brisera les sorts de restriction.**

**- Dès qu'il serra sur pied nous irons à Gringotts pour faire ce qu'il faut.** Déclara Lucius.

**- Et pour ça vue ? **Demanda Draco.

**- Pour ça vue, je peux le faire de suite si vous le voulez bien Mr Potter ?**

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son acceptation, la Médicomage sortit sa baguette et fit un geste en avec un simple **REPARARE OCULUS VISUM**, elle retira la malédiction. Le jeune homme était au ange, sa vue était parfaite et il voyait nettement, après s'être calmé, il se souvient que Narcissa l'avait « invité » pour la dernière semaine des vacances et même s'il ne voulait pas les déranger, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la demande de la mère Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas rendre triste cette femme qui faisait partie de la famille de son parrain.

Elle c'était fait du souci pour le jeune homme que son mari et le parrain de son fils avaient été sauvé et maintenant qu'il était réveillé et hors de danger, elle serait là pour veiller sur lui. La Médicomage demanda à tout le monde de rentrer pour que son patient puisse se reposer et reprendre des forces et c'est ce qu'ils firent tous.

Pendant cette semaine, Harry essaya de se lever, le premier jour il eut du mal, il resta au lit sous ordre de Severus Rogue et celui-ci demanda à son elfe de maison de lui apporter à manger et de l'aider à prendre une douche, pour s'occuper, ils lisaient plusieurs livres et surtout... les potions **(Moi : Normal non, il est chez Severus. - Rosie: il adore lire surtout presque pire que Granger !)**.Le deuxième jour, il arrivait enfin à ce mettre debout mais il ne pouvait pas marcher sans trébucher plusieurs fois et cela l'épuisait, il put sortir un peu prendre le soleil, Severus était stupéfait du faite qu'Harry essaya de faire des gros efforts mais il ne devait pas trop s'épuiser, le professeur de potions était obligé de le forcer à ce reposer et il lisait toujours autant essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible. Le troisième jour, Harry marchait de mieux en mieux et ne s'épuisait plus mais maintenant la curiosité pointa le bout de son nez et surtout pour les potions, il voulait s'améliorer et quand le maître des potions en avait eu vent, il ne le montrait pas mais il était content que son « protégé » veuille en savoir plus et c'est pourquoi les quelques jours qui restaient, il commença à lui enseigner et à l'aider à comprendre les effets de certaines potions. La veille du départ, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris les affaires d'Harry lors de son sauvetage.

**- Dite-moi Monsieur Potter ?** Demanda Severus.

**- Ce n'est pas Monsieur Potter, Professeur mais Harry, juste Harry et tutoyez moi nous ne sommes pas à l'école.** Dit le Wonder Boy.

**- Bien Harry, t'es affaires sont toujours chez ta... famille Moldu ?** Questionna le Professeur de Potions.

**- Je ne pense pas, ils ont dû les bruler après mon départ donc je n'ai plus rien, il faut que je rachète tout pour l'année prochaine.** Répondit Harry qui était toujours aussi grave et légèrement cassante.

**- Tu iras avec la famille Malfoy pour tout racheter après avoir été à Gringotts.**

**- D'accord.**

Le dernier jour était arrivé et Harry avec son professeur, se rendirent par voie de cheminette à la demeure des Malfoy et ils furent accueillis tôt ce matin-là, malheureusement Severus Rogue devait retourner chez lui préparer ses affaires pour partir à l'école de sorcellerie et Harry resta chez les Malfoy.

**§§§§§**

|Lundi : Harry va chez les Malfoy|

Cette première journée c'était passé rapidement, lors de son arrivée, Harry fut accueilli par Narcissa et Draco, son mari était au travail et il ne le vit que le soir même. Le midi, la seule sorcière de la maison avec le beau temps, elle avait prévue de manger dans le jardin, puis dans l'après-midi, les amis de Draco et maintenant ceux d'Harry étaient venus et était heureux de voir leur ami gryffi, surtout que Draco leur avait envoyé une lettre sur l'état de leur ami et qu'il allait venir pendant la dernière semaine des vacances et donc dès qu'ils furent informé par Draco de son arrivé, ils avaient fait en sorte de venir voir comment il allait. Ce fut un après-midi très riche en rire et en chamaillerie qui se termina par le départ des deux Serpentards et le retour de Monsieur Malfoy, le dîner ce passa très bien, se fut sur cette bonne soirée, que tout le monde alla ce coucher.

**§§§§§**

|Le lendemain : Mardi - Shopping au Chemin de Traverse|

Lors de cette journée qui fut toute autant ensoleillée que la veille, Narcissa avait décidé de faire les magasins du « Chemin de Traverse » pour faire une nouvelle garde-robe pour notre cher petit « Survivant » avec l'aide de Draco **(Moi :Et oui, pour son âge, il est un peu petit le jeune Héros. - Rosie : tout ça à cause de sa put*** de famille Moldu Grrr !), **d'ailleurs la vendeuse de vêtement était surprise de la taille et la minceur du jeune homme, pourtant elle l'avait reconnue, elle savait que le grand Harry Potter était dans sa boutique et sous la demande de Narcissa, elle lui fit des vêtements à sa taille, sa garde-robe étant terminé sans les robes qui montreront qu'il sera le nouveau « Lord Potter ». Madame Malfoy, son fils et Harry allèrent dans un restaurant pour manger un bout car le temps passait à une vitesse qu'il était déjà plus de midi passé et que l'après-midi était déjà entamé, mais avant de rentrer, ils passèrent devant la boutique de Fleury & Bott et y pénétrèrent. Il y avait des livres très insolite et il y en avait un qu'il voulait et ce fut un rare d'ailleurs, ce livre traitait de toute les créatures magiques existante et mythique mais avant qu'il ne repose le livre dans l'étagère, il vit Narcissa prendre le livre et elle le lui offris, Harry fut gêné de toute les choses que la mère de Draco lui avait offert et bien qu'il avait refusé à plusieurs reprise, la femme de Lucius étant de la famille des Black, était également têtue et des qu'elle avait une chose en tête, impossible de lui enlever. C'est sur ce dernier achat que la famille Malfoy, mère et fils, et Harry rentrèrent au manoir familial et finir la soirée comme la veille.

**§§§§§**

|Mercredi : Mauvaise Nouvelle & Demande d'un Malfoy|

Harry était nerveux ce jour-là, ce matin, il avait reçu une enveloppe avec deux lettres pour lui de la part du vieux directeur de la célèbre école et pourtant personne n'avait dit au directeur qu'il habitait chez les Malfoy pendants cette dernière semaine avant la rentrée, la première lettre concernait les fournitures à acheter pour les futurs cours et l'autre est un peu plus personnel.

_**Début de la lettre du vieux crouton**_ **(Moi : Ce n'était pas mon intention)**

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'ai eu ouïe dire que tu t'étais enfui de chez les Dursley, je me demande bien pourquoi t'être enfui, c'est une famille aimante, non ?_

_Le mieux Harry est que tu y retourne, surtout si tu es chez la famille Malfoy, de plus toi et le jeune Draco Malfoy vous ne vous entendez pas, c'est très imprudent de ta part Harry d'être allé chez cette famille d'ex-Mangemort._

_Mais comme j'ai bon cœur, je vais passer outre ta fugue et aux prochaines vacances tu retourneras chez ton oncle et ta tante. Sommes-nous d'accord ?_

_Je te souhaite de bonne fin de vacances et à la rentrée._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard »_

_**Fin de la lettre**_

Ce qui était sûr pour Harry c'était qu'il ne voulait pas retournée chez son oncle et sa tante, il ne voulait plus être exploité et surtout il ne voulait plus être ... par son oncle. S'il devait y retourner, il ferait en sorte de mettre fin à ses jours et il serait débarrassé de cette célébrité qu'il n'avait jamais Draco qui était sortis de table vit la lettre et demanda à Harry s'il pouvait la lire, il ne refusa pas la demande et donna la lettre à Draco qui la lu et qui bien sûr s'énerva en disant que le vieux chnoque ne pouvait pas le renvoyer là-bas tout en se demandant comment il avait su qu'il était ici et pas chez ses « Moldus ». C'est en entendant les hurlements incessants de son fils, que Lucius, qui devait partir travailler au ministère, prit la lettre pour savoir ce qui en était désarçonner de savoir que son p'tit « protégé » devait retourner chez des c******* **(Moi : Faut pas écrire de gros maux, lol)**, il en était hors de question. Soudain une lumière éclaira les yeux de notre cher Lucius, son côté Serpentard pris le dessus, il se mit à regarder Harry et lui demanda.

**- Dit-moi Harry, savais-tu que ce sale cabot qui te servait de parrain était le cousin de ma femme ?**

**- Je savais qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté mais je ne savais pas lequel en particulier, mais pourquoi cette question ?** Demanda Harry à son tour avec sa voix toujours aussi cassante qui était curieux de la demande du père de son ami.

**- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu retournes chez ses « Moldus », donc je me disais si tu le voulais, on pourrait devenir tes tuteurs et tu passeras toute tes vacances avec nous et bien sûr, aucun de nous n'aura le droit de pénétré les coffres qui ton était légué par tes parents.**

**- Vous feriez vraiment ça pour moi ? **Demanda étonné le jeune Héros du monde sorcier.

**- Bien sûr, même si tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec les Black, tu as été et es encore le filleul de ce sale cabot donc tu fais partit des Black. Donc, pour moi... tu fais... parti de la famille.** Termina Lucius en bégayant.

**- J'en serais vraiment ravi, Monsieur Malfoy.** Dit le Golden Boy très ému par la déclaration du père de Draco.

**- Bon, puisque tu es d'accord, demain j'irai au ministère de la magie et tu viendras avec moi pour en plus acheter tes affaires avec Draco et aussi tu peux nous tutoyer Harry.**

Cette journée a été plain de rebondissement d'abord par les « lettres » envoyé par le vieux

Directeur qui avait fait mal commencer la journée puis la conversation avec Lucius l'avait ré-égaillé.

Harry était heureux et à partir de demain il n'aurait plus à retourner chez les Dursley, il en était heureux et pourtant il avait l'impression que demain serait une journée des plus mouvementé.

**§§§§§**

|Jeudi : Gringotts, nouvelles affaires & Nouvelle baguette|

Aujourd'hui fut une journée des plus mouvementer même-ci hier la lettre du vieux barbue, l'avait alarmé mais il ne voulait plus y penser, Harry comme Draco devait se lever tôt pour aller avec Lucius et Narcissa en direction du « Chemin de Traverse » pour acheter leurs affaires pour la, mais avant, ils devaient passée à Gringotts la banque pour sorcier afin d'aller chercher dans son coffre de l'argent pour acheter ses fournitures, ensuite pour récupérer son titre de « Lord Potter » et voir pour la futur tutelle de la famille Malfoy, ce fut Gripsec celui qui s'occupe encore aujourd'hui du coffre de la famille Potter.

**- Bien le Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, ainsi qu'à vous la famille Malfoy.**

**- Bonjour.** Firent en cœurs la famille Malfoy et Harry Potter.

**- Vous venez encore prélever de l'argent Monsieur Potter ?**

**- Comment ça encore, c'est la première fois que je viens pour prendre de l'argent ce mois-ci.** Dit Harry de sa voix rauque et surpris.

**- Étrange, pourtant nous avons reçu des lettres stipulant que vous vouliez verser de l'argent sur plusieurs comptes.** Déclara le gobelin.

**- Pouvez-vous me montrer les virements de ses derniers mois, s'il vous plaît ?** Demanda Harry à Gripsec.

**- Bien sûr. Gripsec chercha dans un tiroir et trouva le dossier concernant la famille Potter et il tendit le dossier.** Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Harry regarda à l'intérieur du dossiers et vit plusieurs papiers dont un sur les retraits et virement.

_**Récapitulatif de virements et retraits**_

_« Argent total du compte Potter avant transaction: 20 052 693 721 milliards de Gallions._

_An 1991-1992_

_- Retrait de 25 Gallions, 17 Mornilles et 60 Noise en liquide par Harry Potter._

_- Virement de 10 000 Gallions sur le compte d'Hermione Granger._

_- Virement 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte de Moly Weasley._

_- Virement d'1 000 000 de gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Virement de 25 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_An 1992-1993_

_- Retrait de 25 Gallions en liquide par Monsieur Harry Potter._

_- Virement de 15 000 Gallions sur le comte d'Hermione Granger._

_- Virement de 15 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte de Moly Weasley._

_- Virement de 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ginerva Weasley._

_- Virement d'1 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Virement de 20 000 000 Gallions sur le compte de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_An 1993-1994_

_- Retrait de 30 Gallions et 42 Noise en liquide par Harry Potter._

_- Virement 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Hermione Granger._

_- Virement 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte de Moly Weasley._

_- Virement de 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ginerva Weasley._

_- Virement d'1 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Virement de 10 000 000 Gallions sur le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_An 1994-1995_

_- Retrait de 20 Gallions en liquide par Harry Potter._

_- Virement de 15 000 Gallions sur le compte d'Hermione Granger._

_- Virement de 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte de Moly Weasley._

_- Virement de 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ginerva Weasley._

_- Virement de 1 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_An 1995-1996_

_- Retrait de 15 Gallions en liquide par Harry Potter._

_- Virement de 15 000 Gallions sur le compte d'Hermione Granger._

_- Virement de 15 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte de Moly Weasley._

_- Virement de 10 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ginerva Weasley._

_- Virement de 1 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Virement de 25 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Virement de l'argent total du compte des Black au compte des Potter soit : 15 623 741 076 milliards de Gallions._

_An 1996-1997_

_- Retrait de 15 Gallions en liquide._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte d'Hermione Granger._

_- Virement de 20 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 5 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Virement de 100 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_- Virement de 15 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_FIN 1997_

_- Virement de 18 000 Gallions sur le compte d'Hermione Granger._

_- Virement de 18 000 Gallions sur le compte de Ronald Weasley._

_- Virement de 8 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Virement de 1 000 000 000 de Gallions sur le compte de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Total des transactions du compte Potter aux autres comptes: - 1 157 206 000 milliards de Gallions._

_Total de l'argent pris en liquide: 130 Gallions 104 Noise et 60 Mornille._

_Argent total après transfert du compte Black au compte Potter: 35 676 434 797 milliards de Gallions_

_Total du compte Potter: 34 519 228 797 milliards de Gallions. »_

_**Fin du récapitulatif**_

Harry était plus que surpris, il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il n'avait rien autorisé. Ce qu'il lui avait fait le plus de mal, avait été que de l'argent avait été viré dans les comptes de ses ex-ami(e)s une fois par année scolaire, il y avait aussi le faite que le vieux fou faisait des versements en plus des sommes colossales pour lui-même. Plus Harry regardait ces foutus papiers, plus il s'énervait et cela se faisait sentir à travers sa magie, puis de sa voix froide et rauque il dit au gobelin.

**- Écoutez-moi bien Gripsec et cela est la seule vérité, je n'ai jamais, et je dis bien jamais autorisé tous ses virements, j'aimerais savoir comment cela a pu se produire.**

**- Tenez, voilà un document que je n'avais pas remarqué.** Remarqua le gobelin. **Il est inscrit que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore est votre tuteur magique. **Informa le petit être

**- QUUUUOOOII ! Comment se fait-il que le vieux...euh je veux dire le professeur Dumbledore soit mon tuteur magique, il ne m'a rien dit.**

**- Vous êtes sûr ?** Demanda le gobelin.

**- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Répondit avec énervement Harry. J'ai une requête à vous formuler.**

**- Oui. Dites-moi Monsieur Potter.**

**- J'aimerais que vous annuliez tous versements qui n'ont pas été validé par moi.**

**- Je pourrais faire mieux Monsieur Potter.**

**- Que pouvez-vous faire ?**

**- Rien de plus simple que de bloqué les accès à votre compte mais nous pouvons aussi faire en sorte que le directeur de l'école ne deviennent plus votre tuteur magique et lorsque vous serez majeur nous pourrons faire beaucoup plus.**

**- N'est-ce-pas pas illégale de faire ce genre de chose ?** Intervient Monsieur Malfoy.

**- Pour Monsieur Potter c'est différent, très différent mais il faudra attendre qu'il atteigne sa majorité pour obtenir son « Héritage Magique** ». Déclara le gobelin. **Il est impossible de savoir ce qui arrivera mais soyez sans crainte Monsieur Potter. Tout ce que je vous ai dit précédemment sera fait vous pouvez partir sans crainte.**

**- Est-il possible que ce soit Monsieur & Madame Malfoy deviennent mes tuteur jusqu'à ma majorité ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Bien sûr, nous pouvons le faire de suite, Monsieur Potter.**

Après avoir fait le nécessaire pour que les parents de Draco deviennent ses tuteurs légaux et magiques. Ils continuèrent leurs discutions tourna sur le sujet des testaments des Potter et de Sirius Black. Le sujet était important donc Gripsec prit la parole.

**- Monsieur Potter voici le testament de vos parents nous ont laissé une lettre à votre attention, tenez.**

_**Lettre testament des Potter**_

_« Mon cher et tendre fils, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que ton père et moi avons quitté ce monde sans avoir pu t'élever, tu sais ton père et moi voulions que tu vives dans une famille qui t'aimerait et te traiterait sainement._

_Peu de gens _{il n'y a que ton papa qui le savait}_ le savait mais j'étais amie avec les Serpentards surtout Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black et Severus Rogue. C'est pour cela que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose à moi ou à ton père, je voulais que tu sois confié, soit à ton parrain Sirius Black, soit à la famille Londubat ou à Narcissa._

_Je refuse que tu ailles chez ma sœur Pétunias Dursley, car elle déteste la magie comme son mari._

_Ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur mon fils et que tu vivras comme un enfant qui est encore innocent avant que tu ne doives accomplir ton destin. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne vie mon fils_

_Ta mère, Lily Potter Evans »_

_« Mon cher fils, _

_C'est papa qui écrit _**(Moi : lol on ne savait pas)**_, je ne sais que dire de plus que ta mère a déjà écrit à parque nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur._

_Pour ce qui est du reste mon fils, je te laisse tout l'argent, les propriétés et mon titre de Lord Potter._

_Mon fils, ta mère et moi nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur pour toujours et à jamais._

_Ton père, James Potter_

_Ps : Dit à Severus que je m'excuse pour ce que je lui ai fait lorsque nous étions que des étudiants un peu gamin et qu'il a toute ma reconnaissance. »_

_**Fin de la lettre**_

**- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous mettre quelques gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin ? Cela invoquera la chevalière avec les armoiries Potter.** Demanda le gobelin.

**- D'accord.**

Gripsec tendit à Harry un poignard et lui demanda de s'entailler le doigt et c'est ce que le « Sauveur » fit. Au moment où le sang coula du doigt et tomba sur le papier, celui-ci (le parchemin) brilla et quand la lumière s'estompa une petite boite ouverte apparu avec la Chevalière. Le gobelin prit l'anneau en demandant à Harry de tendre sa main pour qu'il puisse la mettre.

Harry pensais avoir fini ce qu'il avait avoir affaire avec Gringotts mais ce n'était pas tout un autre gobelin entra dans le bureau de Gripsec.

**- Gripsec j'ai ouïe dire que le Seigneur Potter était dans votre bureau, j'ai une chose à lui remettre.**

**- Et vous êtes ?** Demanda le jeune Seigneur Potter.

**- Je suis Radnarock.** Dit le nouveau gobelin. **Je gère les comptes de la famille Black.**

**- Et qu'avez-vous pour moi ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Je dois vous donner le testament de Sirius Black. Tenez.**

_**Lettre testamentaire de Sirius Black**_

_« Mon très cher neveu Harry._

_Si tu reçois cette lettre de mon gestionnaire de compte c'est que je suis mort._

_Tu sais j'aurais vraiment voulu que nous vivions ensemble tous les deux, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils et pour moi tu l'es c'est pour cela que je te lègue tout._

_Oui, tu as bien lu, je te lègue tout : argent, maisons et même le titre de Seigneur Black, c'est pour cela que je voulais te proposer de prendre le sang des black ainsi tu deviendras le Seigneur POTTER-BLACK, tu serais le Lord le plus riche de l'Angleterre. J'espère que tu l'accepteras Harry mais je ne t'oblige à rien, bien sûr._

_Avant que je n'oublie, il se peut que ton nom change mais pas complètement c'est à cause du __**Summus Magicae**_

_Je t'aime mon cher neveu et fils !_

_Ton parrain Sirius Black. »_

_**Fin de la lettre**_

- **Je n'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi n'ai-je pas su cela plus tôt ?** Demanda Harry qui était vraiment surpris que Sirius lui donne le titre de Lord Black ainsi que toute sa fortune et ses biens. **Pourquoi suis-je son héritier à par le fait qu'il était mon parrain nous n'avons pas le lien du sang**

**- C'est exacte.** Fit Radnarock. **Mais, il l'avait demandé, vous étiez et êtes toujours son neveu donc cela vous reviens de droit mais c'est à vous de choisir si vous voulez devenir également un Black.**

**- Narcissa, Lucius étant donné que vous-êtes mes tuteurs, je voulais vous demander conseil par rapport à cela.**

**- Fait comme tu veux Harry, c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux être le Seigneur Potter-**

**Black, mais je suis sûr que mon cousin voudrait que tu récupères la chevalière avec les armoiries Black.** Dit Narcissa, puis Harry regarda Lucius qui prit la parole.

- **Harry, fait comme tu le sens et puis si un jour tu as des problèmes tu pourras me demander de l'aide ainsi qu'à Gripsec et Radnarock de t'aider, et je suis d'accord avec ma femme, le sale cabot voudrait que tu le fasses de toute façon.**

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre sa décision, cinq minutes plus tard, Harry regarda tout le monde, c'est-à-dire, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Gripsec et Radnarock puis il déclara d'une voix solennel et avec un regard des plus noble.

**- Radnarock ?**

**- Oui, Seigneur Potter ?**

**- J'accepte, je veux faire partit de la famille Black et j'accepte de porter le titre de Seigneur Black**

**- D'accord.**

Alors qu'Harry avait accepté d'être le « fils » de Sirius étant donné que le sang contenu dans le flacon qu'avait fait apparaître le gobelin, ensuite il se plaça devant Harry et lui demanda.

**- Levez-vous s'il vous plaît et retirer votre chemise également.**

**- Bien, par contre j'ai encore...** Commença Harry qui ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase.

**- Vous avez encore quoi ?** Demanda Radnarock.

**- Tu veux que je lui dise Harry ?** Demanda Draco d'une douce voix et légèrement tendre.

**- Oui.** Répondit Harry simplement.

**- Harry à des bandages, il devra les enlever ?**

**- Non, nous allons jeter un sort sur les bandages qui s'adapteront au changement de son corps.** Répondit Radnarock.

**- Quel partit de mon corps peut changer ?** Demanda Harry curieux.

**- Et bien, il se peut que vous grandissiez, vous pouvez également prendre du muscle, il peut y avoir un changement de couleurs de vos yeux ainsi que la longueur et la couleur de vos cheveux et cela pourrais aussi faire disparaître la cicatrice que vous avez.** Répondit Radnarock qui fut très précis.

**- Très bien alors allons-y ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Déjà, retirez votre robe et votre chemise. **Harry se leva retira sa robe et sa chemise. **Je vais mettre le sort d'adaptation sur vos bandages. **Ce que le gobelin fit, ensuite il traça avec sa magie un pentagramme. **Ensuite mettez-vous au centre du cercle. **Harry ce mit au centre du cercle et attendit la suite. **Je vais vous demander de tendre votre bras, je vais vous entailler le poignet et je vais y faire couler le sang de Black dessus, votre corps va l'absorber et la plaie va se refermer d'elle-même. Avez-vous compris ?**

Après avoir terminé ses explications, Harry tendit son poignet à Radnarock le prit et l'entailla légèrement, ensuite, il fit couler le sang sur la blessure et il s'écarta rapidement. Le changement débuta, avec la douleur mais il changea.

Maintenant les cheveux d'Harry allait jusqu'en bas des reins qui ondulait légèrement en bas, la couleur de ses cheveux se sont encore plus assombrit, la marque sur son front avait disparu, ses yeux avaient gardé la couleur reçu de sa mère mais il y avait des cercles noirs qui fit ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, son nez est toujours aussi fin et sa bouche était légèrement plus charnue. Pour le reste de son corps, il avait pris quelque centimètre mais il restait toujours plus petit que Draco, ses épaules étaient un peu plus carrées, il avait également des muscles fin mais bien présent, il a également une chute de rein à se damner, des fesses fermes comme le reste de ses cuisses et des jambes. **(Trop sexy le p'tit Harry)**

Lorsque les changements furent terminé, pendant ce temps Gripsec avait demandé une chemise ainsi qu'une robe avec les armoiries Potter et Black mais avant qu'il ne puisse la porter, Harry devait faire ce qu'il avait fait avec le Gobelin qui s'occupait des compte Potter pour recevoir la chevalière et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois que ce fut le cas, Harry sentit une forte chaleur dans son corps et il sentit comme une monté de puissance ainsi que d'énergie. Après que tout le monde ai repris leurs esprits, Radnarock se mit devant le jeune Lord et lui fit un diagnostic.

**- Dites-moi Monsieur Lord Potter-Black aviez-vous des sort de restriction sur votre magie ?** Demanda le gérant des comptes Black.

**- Oui.** **C'est ce que la Médicomage de la famille Malfoy nous a dit.**

**- Nous pouvons dire que grâce à nouveau sang qui coule dans vos veines, ainsi que d'avoir accepté les chevalières des Potter et des Black, cela a annulé les sortilèges de restriction.**

**- Je vois, merci.**

**- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Lord Potter-Black.**

**- J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander à vous et Gripsec.**

**- Oui.** Firent les deux gobelins.

**- Quel est mon nouveau nom ?**

**- Il se trouve que vous vous appelez maintenant Harry Gabriel Potter-Black, seulement le deuxième nom a changé.**

**- J'ai une autre question ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Est-il possible que vous travaillez ensemble pour gérer les comptes Potter et Black ?**

**- C'est ce qui était prévue Lord Potter Black.** Répondit Gripsec.

- **Tenez, voici une carte de crédit ressemblant à celle des Moldus vous pourrez l'utilisé dans les deux mondes.** Reprit Radnarock.

**- Je vous remercie.** Dit Harry.

**- Nous allons y aller maintenant, nous devons acheter les fournitures scolaires.** Dit Madame Malfoy

**- J'ai une info à vous transmettre Monsieur Lord Potter-Black, savez-vous qu'il y a deux magasin pour les baguettes, il est tenu par le jumeau de Olivender, ce magasin ce trouve dans l'Allé des Embrumes.** Confia Radnarock.

**- Nous irons là-bas alors. **Dit Monsieur Malfoy

**- Merci, au revoir, Gripsec et Radnarock à une prochaine fois.** Dit le nouveau Lord.

Après être sortis de la banque, la famille Malfoy et Harry se rendit donc comme l'avait dit Radnarock en direction de l'Allé des Embrumes et ce fut facilement qu'il trouva le magasin voulut, ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'apparut un homme ressemblant à Olivender.

- **Bonjours Madame, Messieurs, je suis le jumeau d'Olivender qui vend les baguettes de Lumière, je suis Olivera et je vends les baguettes des Ténèbres.**

**- Je vois. (Oui, c'est ce qui se passe quand on a des d'yeux.)**

**- Bien je ne vais pas faire comme mon frère, j'ai une autre méthode un peu plus facile de trouver la vôtre, tendez-moi votre main.** Tout en disant cela Harry tendit sa main et Olivera

vit les chevalières et dit. **A ce que je vois, vous êtes le nouveau Lord Potter-Black, bien très bien. Ensuite laisser votre magie s'échapper légèrement pour que je puisse la sentir dans mes doigts. **C'est ce que le jeune Lord fit.

Après avoir sentis la magie d'Harry sous ses doigts, Olivera se mit à sourire et dit.

**- Enfin, l'une de mes plus rares baguettes vient de trouver son sorcier.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?** Demanda Monsieur Malfoy.

**- Monsieur Malfoy, toutes mes baguettes sont unique et rare sont ceux qui peuvent prétendre en avoir une.** Répondit le vendeur.

**- Je comprends.** Dit Lucius.

Olivera alla dans le fond de la boutique pour ramener une boite grise avec plein de poussière dessus **(lol, il ne fait pas le ménage)**, le vendeur se mit devant Harry et l'ouvrit, le frère d'Olivender sortit délicatement la baguette d'un beau bois blanc et la tendit au « Sauveur » du monde sorcier. Puis Olivera regarda le jeune Lord et dit.

**- Cette baguette Monsieur Potter-Black, je l'ai fabriqué avec du bois d'un bouleau blanc de l'Himalaya, elle incarne la pureté de la Terre et elle symbolise aussi la sagesse, elle possède aussi du venin de basilic, vous savez que le basilic est le symbole de pouvoir et du mal, et pour finir il y a aussi un dernier ingrédient est une plume de Phénix Blanc, cette plume incarne la pureté et la renaissance. Monsieur Potter-Black cette baguette est unique et extrêmement puissante, plus que la baguette de Dumbledore, vous avez le pouvoir de réaliser de grande chose oui, de très grande chose. **(Pour en savoir plus, aller sur mon profil)

**- Je vous remercie Monsieur Olivera.** Dit Harry. Je vous dois combien.

**- Cela coûte 7 Gallions.** Harry tendit la carte et Olivera préleva le montant.

Ils saluèrent le vendeur et retourna au Chemin de Travers pour acheter les affaires scolaires dont les robes Harry avait demandé de mettre les armoiries Potter et Black.

En cette fin de journée, tous ce qui avait été prévue fut faits, donc pour tout terminer cette longue journée, ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant pour casser-la-croute, puis ils rentrèrent au manoir quand le soir pointa le bout de son nez, le soir même, les deux adolescents préparèrent leurs valises pour partir tôt le lendemain.

**En coulisse !**

**Tsuki : Hello ! Tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 3, j'ai enfin fini de le pondre !**

**Ryry : Je ne savais pas que tu étais une poule. **

**Dray : Qui a-t-il Ryry ?**

**Ryry : Et bien je viens de découvrir que Tsuka pouvait pondre.**

**Dray : Tu ponds quoi Tsuka ?**

**Tsuka : Bas des chapitres pour la fiction pardi.**

**Dray : Au faite Harry tu es trop sexy comme ça ! **Se lèche les lèvres.

**Ryry : AU SECOURS MONSIEUR MALFOY !**

**Mr Malfoy : Que ce passe-t-il Mr Potter ?**

**Ryry : Votre fils est en C-H-A-L-E-U-R.**

**Tsuka : Mo-mo-motus tututututu ¡ Motus !**

**Mr Malfoy : Eh bien caché vous dans le placard dans la deuxième chambre. **Harry alla se caché.

**Dray : Père ou est Ryry !**

**Mr Malfoy : Placard deuxième chambre.**

**Dray : Merci**

**Ryry : TRAITRE, MR MALFOY VOUS ÊTES UN TRAITE ! **Plus un bruit dans la chambre à part des gémissements

**Tsuka : Je vais allez boire un peu j'ai soif !**

**REPARARE OCULUS VISUM** : Réparer les yeux, vus.

**SUMMUS MAGICAE** : Magie Suprème.


End file.
